Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/14
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XIV | sekcja3=W Wenecji | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV W Wenecji Wyniosłe sklepienia mozaikowe odwiecznej świątyni rozbrzmiewały tonem rytualnej melodii. Poważna muzyka organów zlewała się w zgodnym rytmie z subtelną pieśnią skrzypiec i wiolonczeli. W bazylice świętego Marka odprawiano uroczystą mszę. Obok balustrady prezbiterium Andzia Tarłówna klęczała zatopiona w modlitwie. Postać jej ciemna pod wzniosłością kolumn, skulona była, jakby ciężar zwisł nad nią. Przegięta ku mozaice posadzki modliła się żarliwie za duszę Jana. Myślą uleciała na Wołyń, na mały, świerkami obrosły cmentarzyk, gdzie w tej oto godzinie oddawano ziemi jego zwłoki. Dziewczyna broniła się uparcie przed natrętną myślą, która od pogrzebu Jasia ulatywała częściej do tragicznych momentów, do bezprzykładnej rozpaczy nad grobem otwartym w Dubowej dla Andrzeja. Andzia modliła się za Jasia szczerze, wyrzucając sobie, że nie skupia przy nim całej duszy. Nastrój cudownej muzyki działał na nią, unosiły ją tony w ekstazę modlitewną. Nie było w niej teraz rozpaczy, nie było tragedii, nawet najdrapieżniejsze szpony żalu stępiały. Był tylko uroczysty jakiś smutek, jakby pożegnalny.Opanowało ją wrażenie dziwne, że w tej minucie żegna przeszłość, że ostatnie gałęzie cyprysów żałobnych składa na swych grobach. Że oto wzniosły hymn, płynący z chórów świątynnych, to uroczyste jakieś - Amen nad jej przeszłością. Zawarły się już ciężkie podwoje raz na zawsze. Zamknęły w sobie smutek, żale, żałobę. Zagarnęły wszystko, co ciemne i ponure. Wszystko! Ona została na zewnątrz. Ostatni raz stoi u bram swej niedoli. Odejdzie ku nowym przeznaczeniom, ku nowym światom. Mogiła w Dubowej będzie jej relikwią, schowaną w szkaplerzu pamięci. ...Nad mogiłą Jana przejdziesz ku nowym życiom? - szeptał wyrzut. ...On będzie zawsze dla ciebie zgrzytem... - Boże bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej... - i Andzia cicho, zgarbiona do ziemi, biła się w piersi ze skruchą. Muzyka na chórze ucichła. Zadźwięczały dzwonki ministrantów. ...Agnus Dei. Tarłówna przysunęła się do kratki. Kapłan, który ją spowiadał przed mszą, któremu otworzyła całą swą duszę i serce, bez osłon, bez cienia tajemnicy, udzielił jej komunii. Głębokie, czarne źrenice duchownego spoczęły z rozrzewnieniem na zgnębionej postaci dziewczyny, przystępującej z wiarą, niemal z pokorą do stołu Pańskiego. Poznał całą jej istotność, wszystkie myśli, tęsknoty i pragnienia, całą jej przeszłość, teraźniejszość i bujny, młodzieńczy polot ku nieznanej przyszłości. Wyspowiadała mu się z całego życia. Mądry monsignor, Włoch, wyczuł duszę Andzi, zrozumiał ją i rozgrzeszył. Pobłogosławił na nowe życie. Rozczulony był, że wiary nie straciła i czystość serca zachowała nieskazitelną, pomimo ciężkich prób. Monsignor nie był przyzwyczajony do penitentek w stylu Andzi. Praktyka jego, jako spowiednika, nie stawiała mu przed konfesjonałem młodych, pięknych, bogatych panien, które by go zdumiewały szczerością i treścią spowiedzi. Słuchał wyznań Tarłówny z przejęciem, rozgrzeszał ją ze wzruszeniem. Jego łacińską duszę poruszyły przeżycia tej dziewczyny, poezja jej miłości, tęsknota za nieuchwytną istotą szczęścia, jej temperament łaknący a nie zrozumiany dotąd przez nią samą, jej czar osobisty, który nawet przez kratki konfesjonału uderzał. Delikatnie, z jakąś subtelną pieczołowitością podał zbladłym ustom dziewczyny Hostię Przenajświętszą. Przyjęła ją z zamkniętymi oczami, wstrząśnięta religijną egzaltacją. Zsunęła się niżej na posadzkę i pochyliła głowę aż do zimnych kamieni mozaiki, na stopniach prezbiterium. Horski stał opodal pod filarem i patrzył na nią. Widział jej skupienie, ale dostrzegł także, że kapłan, odchodząc z kielichem od balustrady, zatrzymał na nim wzrok dłużej, jakby badawczo. Co to znaczy? Horski zastanowił się. Czyżby ona mówiła o nim księdzu? Modlitwa Tarłówny nastrajała go nie religijnie, lecz poglądowo. Muzyka artystyczna, starożytna patyna świątyni, zawsze przez niego podziwianej, i śliczna postać Andzi rozmodlonej, wszystko to złożyło się na obraz, który Horskiego podniecił. Miał wrażenie, że jest w pracowni jakiegoś geniusza-malarza i ten mu pokazuje klasyczny model do swego arcydzieła. Tytuł on sam nada. "Modlitwa patrycjuszki". ...Tak. Wszystko musi być dostosowane. ...Patrycjuszka poczuła pragnienie modlitwy gorącej, namiętnej. ...Więc świątynia... Koniecznie coś wielkiego, potęgą tchnącego i artyzmem, coś co by samo za siebie mówiło, że przechowuje bóstwo. ...Muzyka... Koniecznie podniosła. Czuje się tylko taką. ...Kapłan, Włoch, rzymianin z oczami przepastnymi i profilem cezarów; na czole fałda myśli głębokiej, około dumnych ust wyraz łagodności i czułego pobłażania dla pokutującej, która kajać się przyszła, jak prosta grzesznica. ...Tak. Wszystko trzeba obmyśleć, aby obraz nie miał dysonansu. ...Grupy ludzi, rzadkie, to tu, to tam... ...No, to konieczne. Nie można wiernych powypędzać dla jednej patrycjuszki. ...Zresztą to są fragmenty uboczne. ...Drugorzędna jest Ewelina. ...Ach, to służebna, która idzie za przykładem swej dominy. ...Andzia jest dominą i uniwirą. ...Albo nie. Lepiej jest dziewicą. To poetyczniej. Dziewica zatopiona w modłach, ot tak sobie, pragnieniem wiedziona. Domina, to za poważnie, uniwira nasuwałaby myśl, że się ta zamężna, wierna niewiasta modli o nawrócenie lekkomyślnego małżonka, który ją zdradza w cudzej insuli. ...Modlitwa interesowna? Nie. To nie w typie ślicznej Anni. ...Zatem trzeba dodać: "Modlitwa patrycjuszowskiej dziewicy". Tak lepiej. ...Ale jaka moja rola tu? ...Ach, no... Jestem widzem krytykującym. Pyszny model do obrazu. Uśmiechnął się i znowu patrzył tylko na Annę. Myślał. ...Trzeba przyznać, że ona umie się modlić. W ogóle ona zawsze jest w stylu swym, pełnym czaru, nawet jak chmurna, jak rozgniewana. ...Cóż za łakomy kąsek! W niej wszystko woła rozkoszy i obiecuje rozkosz niezwykłą. Choćby ta modlitwa?... Nie uratuje ciebie dziewczyno od pożądań moich, od pożądań męskich - powiedzmy. ...Ale ona będzie uniwirą. Żeby też w jednej kobiecie zawarło się tyle ponęt - majątek, uroda i taki szalony krzyk zmysłowy, bezwiedny z jej strony, bo przy dziewiczej niewinności. Ona o tym nie wie, że - chciałoby się ją druzgotać w ramionach. Porywa szczególnym, żywiołowym pędem zmysłów. Tyle zalet i jedna gruba wada: ...Można ją mieć tylko przez... taki oto ołtarz. ...Ph! Nawet szopka się opłaci. ...Można przejść przez rózgi wszelkich ceremonii, byle ją mieć we władaniu, byle ją posiąść... Lekki dreszczyk śmignął w żyłach Horskiego, zapalił mu krew, gorącą falą rozgrzał mu krzyż i mózg. ...Przeczucie rozkoszy... z nią. Per Bacco! Jeśli samo przeczucie takie? ...Będę ją miał... To dobra wróżba. Nabożeństwo skończyło się. Umilkły tony muzyki, tylko echo jej płynęło jeszcze pod sklepieniami ze złotej mozaiki, na której kolorowe postacie świętych układały się w grupy z historii Kościoła. Kapłan i ministranci odeszli od ołtarza. Horski łowił ostatnie rytmy melodii, echu oddane. Do Andzi klęczącej przy balustradzie podszedł cicho monsignor w czarnym długim płaszczu. Pochylił ku niej dumną głowę i szepnął serdecznie, po francusku: - Modliłem się o szczęście dla ciebie, dziecko. Zawsze ufaj, nie zgub swej wiary na drogach życia, bo to skarb ludzkiej duszy. I pamiętaj... pamiętaj, że nawet... si Dieu n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventerfr. - Gdyby Bóg nie istniał, trzeba by go wynaleźć. Ale Bóg jest miłosierny... Do widzenia dziecko! Błogosławię cię. Andzia wzruszona przytuliła usta do jego ręki. - Miej Boga w sercu... Dotknął lekko arystokratycznymi palcami do czoła Andzi i prędko odszedł. Mijając Horskiego patrzył mu w oczy uważnie. Ale on nie zmrużył szyderczych źrenic. ...A to niespodziewane impromptu... ...Nie wystarczył mu konfesjonał. Co on jej tam szeptał znowu? Tego w moim modelu nie przewidziałem. Ejże, monsignorze, posądzam cię, że oczy twej penitentki więcej cię wzruszyły, niż grzechy. W moim obrazie nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. Tarłówna po odejściu księdza powstała zmieszana i zdumiona. ...Miej Boga w sercu... Gdzie ona to słyszała, kiedy? Słyszała na pewno. Jakieś chóry anielskiego śpiewu, melodie czarowne, tak jak ta muzyka na chórze... I te słowa... Wyraźnie te same... Czytała je kiedyś, na pergaminie... Czy to ktoś mówił? Podszedł do niej Horski. - Już wychodzimy. Prawda? - Tak. - O czym pani tak myśli? - Szukam w pamięci pewnych słów, które... - Które co?... - Gdzieś, kiedyś słyszałam. Jakby wróżbę... Teraz powiedziano mi je znowu. - Kto powiedział? Ksiądz? - Tak. - Jakież to słowa? Jeśli wolno... - Miej Boga w sercu - rzekła głucho. On przytrzymał wzrok na niej. - Zbyteczne zastrzeżenie. I tylko tyle powiedział? - Błogosławił mi. - Pani jest znowu mistycznie usposobiona. Niech pani już rzuci zasłonę na wszelkie wróżby, smutki, tęsknoty. Chodźmy na Piazzetę. Słońce cudowne i morze. Życie jest piękne, panno Anno. Trzeba zeń korzystać. Wychodziła z bazyliki z powtórnym uczuciem, że odwraca się od bramy, za którą przeszłość została, że rozległo się już nad nią jakieś uroczyste Amen. ...Załamał się ostatni most... Teraz już nowe drogi... ...Miej Boga w sercu... ...Gdzie ja to słyszałam... Gdzie? Wyszli na plac. Słońce, jasno, wesoło. Mnóstwo gołębi. Tyle uroku, powabu... Królowa mórz... Wenecja. ...Życie jest piękne. Zwiedzali Wenecję. Poważna cisza starożytnego grodu dożów wywierała na Andzię wpływ kojący. Wiekowe mury pleśnią okryte, gmachy, architektoniczne cuda, cichy, słodki Adriatyk, wszystko upajało jej naturę wrażliwą i kojarzyło się z sobą w harmonię. Horski wiedział wybornie, czym ją ułagodzić i rozproszyć jej smutki, stał się troskliwym opiekunem i niezrównanym ciceronem. Nie mówił jej nic o swych zamiarach, był delikatny,wstrzemięźliwy, ale czujny. Rozmawiali z sobą dużo, często ścierając się w zdaniach, lecz tylko w kwestiach ubocznych, nie naruszając osobistych. On mówił jej o sztuce, gdy zwiedzali szczegółowo artystyczne budowle, świątynie, lub Akademię Sztuk Pięknych. Tam przed obrazami Tycjana, Pawła Véronèse'a, Giovanniego Bellniego, Sassoferrata - Andzia stawała w zachwyceniu, Horski zaś tłumaczył jej treść obrazów i epokę pochodzenia. Ogromne wrażenie zrobiło na Andzi płótno Paula Véronèse'a "Chrystus na uczcie w domu Lewi", potem wspaniały obraz Tycjana "Wniebowzięcie N. Marii Panny" (L. Assomption) w sali noszącej tę samą nazwę. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od cudnej, boskiej twarzy Madonny, od grup aniołów, od świetnego kolorytu i plastyki tego arcydzieła techniki malarskiej i geniuszu twórczego artysty. "Cuda św. Marka", pędzla Tintoretta, istny cud malarstwa, przykuły oczarowane oczy Andzi. Horski prowadził ją z sali do sali. Pokazywał jej obrazy Benvenuta Tisi, Bassana i innych. Zatrzymywali się przed obrazami Madonny różnych pędzli, porównując odczucia mistrzów w zrozumieniu oblicza Matki bożej. - Niech pani patrzy, panno Anno! Carpaccio odtworzył patronkę pani: oto święta Anna i święty Joachim. Za dużo tu świętych w każdym razie. Natchnienie szuka boskości, mistycyzmu, każdy tę boskość na swój sposób uplastycznia, stosownie do swego talentu. Czy nie wynika z tego chaos?... Ciekawym jednak, gdyby nie było religii, a przy niej mnóstwa tematów poetycznych czerpanych z legend, jakie daje religia, czy dorobek kosmiczny w sztuce byłby taki sam, czy znacznie uboższy? I wie pani, co myślę?... Oto, że bezwarunkowo byłby uboższy. - Bo wielki talent, geniusz nie może poprzestać na odtwarzaniu tylko ludzi - rzekła Andzia. - Szuka czegoś wyższego, ponad zmysłową istotę. Duch potężny dąży do odnalezienia boskości w niej samej. - No, tak. Ale gdyby tej boskości nie było, nawet w utopiach? - Wie pan, co mi powiedział monsignor w bazylice tego dnia, gdym się spowiadała?... Oto: si Dieu n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. - Bardzo piękna maksyma dla księży. Każdy broni swego fachu. Oni przecież tworzą drugie społeczeństwa w społeczeństwach. Muszą wierzyć w religijne hasła, choćby pozornie. - Nie tylko księża, panie. Świat cały, cała ludzkość łaknie i potrzebuje wiary. Ja myślę, że człowiek rodzi się już z instynktem, który go przeczuciowo pcha do poznania i ukochania dogmatu bóstwa. - To zależy od indywidualności ludzkiej. Dla jednego wiara jest dogmatem życia, koniecznością, inny znosi ją dla przykładu, z przyzwyczajenia wreszcie, a są tacy, którym ona jest niepotrzebna absolutnie. Zbyteczny zabytek archaiczny. Takich jest większość. - Co też pan mówi, na Boga?! - Pani się gniewa. Proszę jednak rozważyć tę rzecz na chłodno. Czy bywają teraz ludzie tak religijnie natchnieni, jak na przykład w katakumbach, w wiekach odległych, nawet w średnich? Czy zdarzają się teraz cuda, jakie dawniej bywały i to podobno często? Czy pójdzie teraz, któryś panujący do jakiejś Cannossy, we włosiennicy i boso, z głową w popiele, aby kajać się u nóg papieża? Czy możliwe byłyby teraz krucjaty dzieci? Czy nastąpi jakieś objawienie się w grocie, jak w Lourdes? Czy żyje współcześnie drugi Franciszek z Asyżu? Czy to wszystko teraz mogłoby się stać? Wiem, co mi pani odpowie, że świat teraźniejszy nie jest godzien ani takich ludzi świętych, ani takich cudów. Prawda?... Ja jednak mam na to inną odpowiedź. - Mianowicie? - A nie zgorszy się pani? Nie zrzuci mnie pani ze schodów tego przybytku świętych w sztuce? Co? - Nie. Tylko nie przejmę się pańską ideą. Zostanę przy własnej. Ale słucham. - Oto, proszę pani, nowoczesna ludzkość jest trzeźwiejsza i mniej naiwna. Andzia wzruszyła ramionami. - Rozumiem, do czego pan zmierza, ale... nie chcę rozumieć. - Dzisiejsza ludzkość robi to samo, co pani. Jednakże to już zapobiega. - Panie Horski, może zmienimy temat rozmowy? - Owszem, na jaki pani każe? - Jedźmy jeszcze do Palazzo Ducale. Raz tam być to za mało. - Z przyjemnością. Opadną nas bardziej świeckie tematy. Pałac dożów był przez Andzię uwielbiany. Na jego architekturę zewnętrzną patrzyła z nabożeństwem. Podziwiała maestrię tej budowy potężnej, a dziwnie lekkiej na swych ażurowych, jak szlak z koronki kolumnach. Wieki przestał ten gmach jedyny w swym rodzaju i zawsze jest nimfą Wenecji. Gotycki styl pałacu, przy ciężkiej, pomimo swej piękności, i przysadzistej bizantyjsko-romańskiej bazylice, sprawia wrażenie panny młodej przy matronie. Andzia liczyła kolumny, 36 na dole i 75 w górze, niby haft jakiś bajeczny, a każda kolumna to arcydzieło. Gdy Horski powiedział Annie, że fundamenty pod to cacko założone były w 814r. przez Angello Partecipazzio, nie chciała wierzyć. Dużo młodsza datą bazylika wydaje się wiekowa, przy tym ślicznym Palazzo. Porta della Carta przytykająca do Chiesa S. Marco, to jedno więcej arcydzieło. Cudne marmury tej bramy i kombinacje ich, rzeźby, figury i płaskorzeźba na froncie, wyobrażająca sprawiedliwość w postaci skrzydlatego lwa z otwartą księgą. Przy tej to bramie rząd Rzeczypospolitej Weneckiej ogłaszał wyroki. Wewnątrz pałacu dożów Andzia chodziła z uroczystą powagą. W salach tych spoczywały wieki. I znowu obrazy, obrazy. Véronèse'a: "Porwanie Europy" - twarz kobiety na grzbiecie byka - była dla Andzi niezrównana, Tintoretto: "Bachus i Adriana" - obraz ten Horski lubił rozpatrywać szczegółowo. W sali Wielkiej Rady Andzia mówiła szeptem, jakby w obawie, by czające się tu echa przeszłości nie zostały spłoszone. W wyobraźni widziała świetne zebrania patrycjuszy Wenecji zapisanych do złotej księgi, którzy tu pod przewodnictwem doży rady swe odbywali, na tych samych ławkach wyniosłych siadając. Przyglądała się 76 portretom dożów, od Angelo Partecipazzio do Ludwika Manina, które zdobią górny fryz sali. A 21 wielkich obrazów Véronèse'a, Bassano, Tintoretta i innych na ścianach porozwieszane, przedstawiające zwycięstwa Wenecjan w ogóle i nad Fryderykiem barbarossą odniesionych. A poza tronem doży, olbrzymi obraz Jakuba Tintoretta "Raj" (Le Paradis), zajmujący całą poprzeczną ścianę, płótno kolosalne rozmiarami, jedno z największych na świecie. - Czy pani wyobrażała sobie istnienie podobnej sali? - pytał Horski. - Pięćdziesiąt metrówdługości, dwadzieścia pięć szerokości i piętnaście wysokości. Co? Andzia wpatrywała się ciekawie w jeden obraz, zawieszony pomiędzy portretami dożów, w ich szeregu, ale bez cienia rysunku, bez żadnej postaci, zupełnie czarny. Tylko wyraźny był napis. Przeczytała głośno: "Hic est locus Marini Faletri decapitati pro criminibus" wł. - Tu jest miejsce Mariniego Faletri ściętego za zbrodnie. Spojrzała na Horskiego pytająco. - Wszak to jest miejsce dla doży Marino Faletri? - Tak. Ale za spisek przeciwko Radzie Dziesięciu taką tylko po nim umieszczono tu pamiątkę. - To straszne. - Kto wie, może wolałby tę karę kosztem ocalenia głowy, ale mu i śmierci nie oszczędzono. Nie patrzy pani na plafon? Toż to wszystko coup de maitre. Kapitalne!... A kominek roboty Sansovino. Pokażę pani jeszcze kilka boskości: Alberta Dürera "Ecce Homo", obraz wprost fascynujący. Albo: "Doża Sebastian Ziani przyjmuje papieża Aleksandra III", malował Bassano. Andzia oglądała wszystko jakby śniąc. Wyszli na balkon od strony kościoła. Tu znowu historyczne cztery konie z brązu, zdobiące fasadę bazyliki, wspaniałe mozaiki tejże. Dalej brama dell'Orologio, z dzwonem potężnym na szczycie, w który dwie żelazne postacie ludzkie, stojące po bokach walą jak w kowadło, wydzwaniając w ten sposób godziny wieków Wenecji. Naprzeciw Campanilla wyniosłością swą strzelistą panująca morzu. - A oto przed nami starożytna biblioteka św. Marka, roboty Sansovino, Loggetta, prokuratorie stara i nowa - mówił Horski. - Kiedy my to wszystko zwiedzimy? Takie cuda. Jaka szkoda, że Lincia nie może chodzić. O, widzi pan, siedzi na Piazzecie i karmi gołębie. O tam, na ławce, kłania się nam. Horski zdjął kapelusz wielce rad w duszy, że się pozbył "cerbera". Znaleźli się wkrótce na balkonie od strony laguny. Przestrzeń morska błękitno-szaro-falista, naprzeciw, wprost z wody wyrasta klasztor i kościół St. Giorgio, z wieżą do Campanilli podobną. Na lewo rysuje się Lido, kwitnące bukietami drzew, jeszcze dalej w morzu duże, ponure gmachy szkoły wojskowej, zakładu dla obłąkanych i fale w siny odmęt przechodzące. A nisko Riva Degli Schiavoni, szeroki, rzadki tu trotuar - ulica. Na prawo początek Canal Grande, ponad szczytami pałaców widne okrągłe kopuły kościoła S_ta Maria della Salute. Tuż obok pałacu, na froncie Piazzetty przecudne kolumny: świętego Teodora i druga świętego Marka z figurą lwa. - Piękne są te syryjskie obeliski - mówiła Andzia. - Ile one czasu przestały, ilu wypadków były świadkami. - Och, no, te granitowe kolumny wzniesione w 1330 r. nie są najstarsze. Tu wszystko wiekowe. Zejdziemy jeszcze do kazamat, gdzie się odbywały egzekucje. Trzeba poznać i ciemną stronę Wenecji, tym bardziej wówczas słoneczność jej wyda się ponętniejsza. Siła kontrastu rzeczy brzydkich z pięknymi ma tę zasługę, że piękno czyni plastyczniejszym. W podziemiach Andzia źle się czuła. Przewodnik z kagankiem w ręku pokazywał im cele więźniów i celę egzekucji. Tu był więziony i zginął Marino Faletri, tędy prowadzono skazańców pod topór... Andzia chwyciła rękę Horskiego. - Chodźmy stąd! Już dosyć. Zatrzymał jej dłoń mocno i wsunął sobie pod ramię. Spojrzał. Była blada, z oczami rozszerzonymi ze zgrozy. - Jaka pani wrażliwa! Cóż, trudno! Wenecja miała artystów i trubadurów, ale miała i zbrodnie, i sądy. Już by pani Elżbietą Tudor nie mogła być. Ale za to Marią Stuart, tylko pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że jest pani urodziwsza. Te dawniejsze piękności przy dzisiejszych wymaganiach wydają mi się problematyczne. - Niechże mnie pan do Stuart nie porównuje. Boję się ucięcia głowy przez jakiś nieznany fatalizm. Uciekajmy. Zimno tu i straszno. Horski nie puścił ręki i tak już wyszli razem. Oglądali cysterny z brązu na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu pałacu dożów, otoczonym dokoła arkadami, błąkali się po korytarzach, kamiennych płytach dziedzińca. Wchodzili na Most Westchnień, którędy prowadzono podsądnych z ław sądowych do więzienia naprzeciw. - Ponte dei Sospiri. Można by myśleć, że zakochane pary tu wzdychały. Tymczasem westchnienia są różne - rzekła Anna. - Są nawet westchnienia nad przebrzmiałymi westchnieniami. To co pani robi w tej chwili. - A pan wszystko zaraz do mnie odnosi. Nie wzrusza pana Wenecja? - Wenecję znam od piętnastu lat, panią zaś od półtrzecia miesiąca zaledwo. I dlatego pani... - Bawię, jako nowość - zaśmiała się. - Panno Anno, złośliwość nie jest w pani stylu bezpieczna. Niech ją pani odrzuci. Ale oto złapałem panią na nieszczerości. Andzia zmieszała się wyraźnie. - Złośliwą i podejrzliwą nie wolno pani być. - Dlaczego? - Bo te wady są udziałem kobiet brzydkich. - Nie, panie. Są właściwością tych, którym się w życiu nie wiedzie. Oboje razem często z panną Eweliną pływali gondolą po Canal Grande i po mniejszych kanałach. Ale brud i zielona, cuchnąca woda w niektórych zaułkach nie zachwycała. Trzymali chustki przy nosach, płynąc tamtędy. Resztki zgniłych jarzyn i owoców, różne śmiecie pławiły się bezkarnie w kanałach jak w rynsztoku. Mury domów, zielone od wilgoci, mchem i pleśnią pokryte. Ze schodów, opadających gdzieniegdzie wprost do wody, zwisają festony zielonych narośli wodnych, kleistych, które za każdym odpływem lepią się płasko do kamienia, gdy zaś woda, poruszana gondolą uderza w mur, zielone te brody podnoszą się w górę najeżone, wstrętne. Przy świetle słońca wszystko to przybiera malowniczy wygląd, lecz gdy pada deszcz, a niebo powlecze się chmurami, Wenecja robi przygnębiające wrażenie jakiejś katastrofy żywiołowej, zalewu przeokropnego, który pochłonie stary gród. Zdaje się wówczas, że zaraz całe miasto zniknie w kanałach, że nie ma dlań ratunku, że to jest żywy cmentarz. Ponuro i straszno, zagłada wisi nad miastem - ofiarą morza. I trudno wówczas uwierzyć w wiekowe istnienie tych budowli opleśniałych, które nawet trzęsienia ziemi wytrzymywały. - Wie pani, co uważałbym za największą katastrofę, jaką kiedykolwiek świat widział, a ludzie zanotowali? - Zniknięcie Wenecji z powierzchni morza - dopowiedziała Andzia. - Tak. Żeby podobny kataklizm zobaczyć, warto byłoby tylko dlatego żyć. Och, no, a jednak i to z czasem prawdopodobne. Wszystko ma swój koniec. A gdyby tak teraz? Zginęlibyśmy razem. Wenecję może zniszczyć jakieś niesłychane torremeto, trzęsienie ziemi, jakiś orkan_tajfun morski, coś niebywałego w dziejach świata, ale gwałtownego. Tak sobie tylko to wyobrażam i tylko tak byłoby potężnie. Andzia otulona płaszczem, gdyż wiatr dął i kropił deszcz, siedząc w gondoli obok Horskiego, rzekła w zamyśleniu: - Gdy pan to mówi, mimo woli zaczynam wierzyć w to wszystko. Jestem wrażliwa, więc już prawie czekam katastrofy. Ten deszcz, chmury, ach, jak ponuro. Wenecja ma jednak w sobie coś żałobnego. Cisza, tylko plusk wody uderzanej dziobem gondoli i smutne ho, ho... oo, gondolierów. Czasem suchy trzask zderzonych z sobą łodzi. Gondole wszystkie czarne, najwstrętniejsze te z budkami, jak kirem okryte. O widzi pan; płyną z pogrzebem. Ale to nie pogrzeb, to tylko gromada gondoli z budami. Jakież to przytłaczające! - Lecz charakterystyczne. Pomalujemy gondole na różne kolory, Wenecja straci swój typ. Słupy, do których przywiązują gondole, mogłyby być więcej europejskie. Spotyka się zwykłe kije, łomy nawet nie ociosane. Nie sądzę, by to było - con eleganza, raczej con dolore. - Chyba nic na świecie nie zmienia się tak pod wpływem pogody jak Wenecja. Gdy słońce - rosną skrzydła, pieśń jest w duszy, hejnałem wzniosłym wszystko tchnie! Gdy pochmurno - jeno smutek bezdenny, a żałoba dręczy serce. Dziwny gród! - mówiła Andzia. - Więc w pani jest podobieństwo do Wenecji, bo i na panią słońce przedziwny wywiera wpływ; roztapia się w nim jej melancholia i wtedy pani porywa, pani... promieniuje. Spojrzała na niego bystro. Nurzał oczy w jej twarzy, oczy ożywione pożądliwym błyskiem. Drgnęła tylko i uśmiechnęła się. - Gdy zaś niepogoda - odpycham. Czy tak? Podniosła ciężkie rzęsy, kącikami oczu przymrużonych popatrzyła na niego zalotnie. Głowę miała troszkę odchyloną na bok, usta malowniczo uśmiechem okraszone. - Czy tak? - powtórzyła. - Nie. Zawsze porywa. Panno Anno, teraz mnie pani kokietuje - rzekł cicho i przeciągle. Gwałtownie spuściła rzęsy. - Tak - wyszeptała zmieszana. Horskiemu błysnęły oczy, uniósł kapelusz nad głową i schylił czoło przed Andzią. - Cóż to znaczy? - Składam hołd szczerości pani. Zaimponowało mi to, przyznaję. To było bardzo niezwykłe i bardzo ładne. Mam ochotę ucałować pani ręce. - Niech się pan nie egzaltuje, gondolier patrzy. - Ja i egzaltacja? Och nie! Jestem tylko pełen uwielbienia. Ale rzeczywiście ta bestia wywraca na nas oczy. On się namyśla. - Nad czym?... - Czy by nie zagrać nam serenady. Zachowanie się moje podsuwa mu wnioski zachęcające, spytam go. - Niech pan da spokój. Horski przemówił do gondoliera po włosku. Tamten mu odpowiedział, pokazując w uśmiechu białe zęby. - Wie pani, o czym on myślał obserwując nas? - Na przykład? - Że moja odkryta głowa mokła na deszczu, więc nie rozumiał dlaczego ją na ten szwank naraziłem; że w ogóle mokniemy na deszczu, on zaś właśnie zapomniał wziąć parasola. Ale chce nas okryć gościnnie swym cuchnącym kaftanem. - A to się pan zawiódł co do serenady. - Tak. Widocznie w żadnym wypadku na romantyka nie wyglądam. Tarłówna i Horski pływali na Lido statkiem i łodzią, zwiedzili fabrykę szkła i marmurów, arsenał, wszystkie pałace przy Canal Grande, Casa d'Oro przepyszny i wdzięczny swą koronkową architekturą, pałac Franchetti, nieco cięższy w stylu, lecz równie piękny, pałac Foscari, Contarini zwany "Casa di Desdemona", palazzco Sanudo przy wąskim, ślicznym kanaliku z ogrodem po bokach. Z żelaznych sztachetek spływały tu róże pnące i powoje o barwnych, wielkich kielichach. Za sztachetkami rosły magnolie, gdzieniegdzie błysnęły kwitnące migdały; w potopie zieleni ogródka wyglądały jak obnażone, różowe ciałka dzieci igrających w słońcu. Andzia lubiła ten zakątek. Zatrzymywali gondolę przy schodkach wąskiego i wzniesionego trotuarku, obok pałacu, do którego się tędy wchodziło. Wysiadali tam i oparci o mur ogródka ze sztachetką u góry, pod cieniem zielonych gałęzi prowadzili z sobą długie rozmowy. W tym ustroniu gondolier śpiewał im raz, na prośbę Andzi - Sancta Lucia - ale tak fałszował niemiłosiernie, że Horski zatykał uszy. Z panną Eweliną odwiedzali przeważnie kościoły, częściej jednak przebywając we dwoje. Panna Niemojska bała się wody i zmęczenia. Czasem Andzia i Oskar błądzili piechotą po chodnikach ponad kanałami, niejednokrotnie przeciskając się przy samych murach; zaglądali do dziedzińców prywatnych domów "casa privata", gdzie czarne Włoszęta przypatrywały im się biernie, przyzwyczajone do turystów. Widzieli malców siedzących na progach ciemnych sieni, zajadających ze smakiem makaron, palcami z miski wyciągając go do nieskończoności, prędko i łapczywie. Byli na szczycie Campanilli, podziwiając widok całej Wenecji, niezwykły i wielki, byli na moście Rialto, na placu św. Marka podczas parady wojskowej, zachwycali się iluminacją Wenecji in gratiam jakiejś uroczystości narodowej. Andzia lubiła karmić gołębie, które siadały jej na ramionach i na dłoniach, przypominało jej to Turzerogi. Horski lubił wówczas na nią patrzyć. Sfotografowano ich razem wśród ptaków. ...Ta dziewczyna ma zawsze swój wyłączny styl - myślał Horski. - Jest jak u siebie w domu. Nigdy pozy, nigdy przybranego sztucznie nastroju... Hm. To niezwykłe. Myśl swą wyraził Andzi. - Nie rozumiem pana. Po cóż mam udawać i grać komedię? - Och, to nawet nie komedia, to taka subtelność, którą nie każdy umie zachować. Na przykład wśród tych gołębi stoi pani tak, jakby w ogródku własnego domu przy gołębniku. Widywałem inne panie w tej samej roli, sztucznie czulące się do ptaków i rzucające ziarna z robioną egzaltacją; gdy zaś fotograf je zdejmuje, przybierają miny anielskie przygodnych bogiń. Tymczasem naprawdę gołębie ich wcale nie bawią, przeciwnie, pozując, każda z tych pań drży ze strachu, aby nie... zniszczyły jej sukni. - Że też pan wszystko zawsze wyśmieje. - Znam się doskonale na sztucznych nastrojach. Osobiście nie cierpię rozanielonych kobiet, w anielskości nie jest im do twarzy i kobiety chybiają celu, myśląc, że biorą tym mężczyzn, chyba ślamazarów. Kiedyś z okna hotelu przy Canal Grande Horski pokazał Andzi płynącą gondolę. - Panno Anno, oto znowu sztuczny nastrój. Tamci państwo w gondoli niezawodnie małżeństwo. On i ona, szczególniej pani, siedzą z wielkim namaszczeniem, uroczyście. Ona lekko o niego oparta, skupiona, ręce splecione na kolanach; szyja utrzymuje głowę w pozie zgodnej z koniecznym efektem, nie widzę, ale założyłbym się, że oczy w słup. Słowem anioł. Jak karmiąc gołębie trzeba mieć nieodzownie odpowiednią minę i postawę, tak samo jadąc gondolą w Wenecji, trzeba się koniecznie usadowić wedle pewnych form, wyrażających zachwyt, upojenie, wzruszenie et cetera i wszystko na modłę nienaturalności. - Ja się także zachwycałam i cieszyłam Wenecją. - Ale objawiała to pani inaczej, bez odrobiny tanich i przybranych sztucznie efektów, bez pozy. To się odczuwa i widzi. Tarłówna wdzięczna była Horskiemu za zatrzymanie jej w Wenecji. Opanowywał ją coraz silniejszy lęk na myśl, że jednak trzeba będzie powrócić do Turzerogów i tam żyć. Myśli te odsuwała od siebie starannie, żyła teraźniejszością. Nie mogła się rozmarzać, bo Horski ją otrzeźwiał, nie mogła tęsknić, bo on rozrywał jej tęsknoty, nie mogła wylatywać naprzód wyobraźnią swą, bo drogę do przyszłości zasłaniał jej znowu Horski. Co z tego wyniknie?... - mętnie myślała Andzia. Słowa jego wypowiedziane na łodzi w Beaulieu pamiętała wybornie. Jego zamiary tak niespodziewanie objawione, z naciskiem jakby z nakazem wbiły się w mózg Andzi. Zdumiały ją i przeraziły na razie. Potem śmierć Jana odsunęła je na drugi plan; powróciły rychło, ale już nie groźne, nie nadnaturalne, lecz niepokojące. Był to jednak niepokój, którego się nie oddala. Anna nie umiała zbadać siebie i nie chciała. Zawisł nad nią wielki znak zapytania, jak miecz Damoklesa. Nie pragnęła dotknąć go już ani się spod tego znaku wyśliznąć. Tak jak jest, było jej dobrze. Nie drażnił jej chłód Oskara, czuła, że dla niej zbyt zimny nie był. Umiała obudzić żywszy płomyk w jego stalowych oczach i lubiła go budzić. Kokietowała go czasem umyślnie. Niczego więcej nad to, co istniało, nie życzyła sobie. Uczucia miłosne były od niej daleko, pogrzebała je w mogile Andrzeja. To, co jej dawał Horski, wystarczało, przeczucie jej mówiło, że i on nie zażąda od niej zapałów gorętszych. Ale niepokój pomimo to nurtował, szczególnie gdy spotkała na sobie jego wzrok, lub gdy uczuła na ręku dotknięcie jego dłoni, czasem ust. Wówczas przenikał ją dreszcz niepojęty, a jakiś obcy, odległy, niby dosłyszalne echo grzmotu. Nie rozumiała, że woła na nią, że ją wzywa moc potężna, której się nie oprze. ----